The Sundered Order
The Sundered Order (Written by Grand Master Moose) '' “Those who live with fear, will try and try to no prevail. If you live with only courage and bleed with strength, you will never fail". - Grand Master Moose. 2015'' '' Overview.'' The Sundered order was created within Sehzan sometime prior to its Military dominance in 2016. Originally intended to house the best warriors in Sehzan. Within its early days, the Sundered Guard found little no to success and infighting among those who wanted power led to it quickly failing. In the year 2016 the Sundered Guard was reinstated within Sehzan, and with it a new Grand Master was chosen, Moose Vayle. Under Moose, the Sundered Guard found much more success and continues to thrive as a strong reminder that faith can overcome time. In the present day the Sundered Guard has evolved into a complex order spanning all of the land. '' ''Motto: “In Valexia’s name we’ll fight through pain” Battle Cry: “Glory to the order!” Religious Beliefs: As the Sundered Guard originated in Sehzan, it was only natural that the Guard would develop a belief in the Sehzan god Valexia. Sectors: Although all members of the order are required and expected to fulfill certain aspects and requirements. The Sundered Order is split up into three sectors. The Eagle: This sector is all about keeping a watchful eye on events going on within the world as well as dealing with information and technology. Brothers and Sisters within this sector are tasked with the ongoing job on making sure nothing of ill manner arises and to keep the order going straight with decent ideas. The Flame: This sector is the blade of the order. Those who find themselves within this sector will be expected to train constantly within spar and pk. Expectations within this sector is raised higher than the other two when it comes to combat. The Cross: This sector is compromised of the high ranking officials within the order. Unlike the other two sectors, the Cross is not a sector that is allocated to initiates since the induction. Instead it is made up of those who have far exceeded expectations and earned the rights to be known as some of the most important members within the order. ' Ranks: Ranks within the order depend on the Sector. The Eagle and Flame sectors both have the Initiate, Squire, and Knight Ranks; however from here the ranks split to focus on the areas needed to fulfill the roles of the sectors. The Cross however is absent from these ranks, and instead is made up of higher rankings not found in other Sectors. Eagle Sector ranks: Initiate, Squire, Knight, Scribe, Senior scribe, Head Scribe. Flame Sector ranks: Initiate, Squire, Knight, Paladin, Xodium, Senior Commander. Cross Sector ranks (These sit in no particular order): Adviser, Peacekeeper, Spectre, The Sundered ones (The inner circle) The Grand Master, Grand Scribe, Grand Paladin. Although the ranks go into detail, it should be mentioned that one does not need to remain within the Sundered guild to be a member within the order. There are those who will be personally contacted by a member of the inner circle and asked to join the Sundered Order as Spectres. Spectres will be required to have the letters SoS (Sundered Order Spectre) in their status as a symbol of their affiliation with the Sundered Order. Grand Master of course is the rank given to the one who oversees the Sundered order. The Grand master is someone who can give out orders to anyone within the order, but he is still bound by the tenets just as anyone else. If anything is amiss within the Order it is imperative the Grand Master be told. Known Grand Masters of the Sundered Order: Paynius Magicka (Pre-Order 2015-2016) Moose Vayle (2016-present) '''Notable members:' Ex Grand Master Paynius Grand Master Moose Dalton Seveade Ria 2017 The birth of the Sundered Order The Sundered Guard had gone through many different phases since it's birth. From being the noble group of warriors dedicated to fighting for the Mad King of Sehzan, to being a secretive guerilla faction that acted in the shadows. However 2017 marks the beginning of the biggest Era of the Sundered Guard. The Sundered Order. The goal of the Sundered Order is that of peace and stability. Prior to 2017 the Sundered Guard was limited to members within Sehzan only, however now with the birth of the Order, outsiders who are trusted by high ranking Brothers and Sisters may be given an invitation to join. The Sundered Order is by far the largest Era within the existence of the Sundered Guard. Era's within the Sundered Guard 2015 - The Unknown Era 2016 - The Royal Fighters Era 2017 - The Era of the Order The 7 tenets of the Sundered Guard 1. Obedience to those of superior roles.' ''Any acting brother or sister is to follow the orders of their superior without questions being asked.'' ''2. Fairness to all within the order. Any brother or sister of high rank shall not be allowed to force those below them to carry out indecent acts. '' ''3. Faith toward Valexia. Each brother and sister of the order must remain faithful to the god known only as Valexia.'' ''4. Harm shall not be made toward family. Any brother or sister within the order is forbidden to lay harm to another family member of the order.'' ''5. Loyalty above all. Brothers and Sisters initiated into the order must remain loyal to the Sundered order. '' ''6. Accept only things of pure nature. Brothers and Sisters of the Sundered Order must not be tempted by impurities and sins.'' ''7. Honor and Courage to no avail. One within the order must be courageous and show no fear toward anything that comes their way.'' Oath of the order: '"I solemnly swear to uphold the name of the Order. Be it rain or shine I will fight for those who came before, and those who will come after. In the name of Valexia I pledge myself to this cause and promise to stay true to the path lain before me.”